Le jour ou
by Louise Malone
Summary: Série de drabble humoristique sur l'univers Twilight. Personnages variés!SVP:ne faites pas interner l'auteure!
1. Edward

_**Bon, comme à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose d'uniquement humoristique sur Twilight, j'ai peur que mes lectrices essayent de me faire interner…**_

_**Hem…On verra bien^^**_

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Premier drabble :**_

_**Le jour ou Jacob embrassa Nessie avec la bénédiction d'Edward…**_

Nessie avait atteint sa taille adulte depuis un an.

Elle paraissait avoir 18 ans, comme ses parents, et la famille Cullen au grand complet, flanquée de l'inévitable Jacob Black, vivait dans le Wyoming depuis quelques semaines.

Une fois de plus, les « ados » Cullen intégrèrent le Lycée le plus proche à la rentrée.

Au grand complet, car pour la première fois Nessie fit elle aussi sa rentrée.

Elle était dans la même classe que ses parents, et était présentée comme la sœur jumelle de son père, et la meilleure amie de sa mère.

Nessie adora tout de suite l'ambiance décontractée du Lycée, et elle aima surtout y vivre sur un pied d'égalité avec ses parents et ses oncles et ses tantes.

Mais au bout de deux jours seulement, Edward était dans un état de nerfs qui rendait Jasper plus déprimé que jamais.

Alice était inquiète : c'était certain, Edward allait tuer un humain avant la fin de la semaine…

En rentrant, le deuxième soir, Edward s'attaqua directement à Jacob :

« C'est TA faute tout ça ! »

Jacob releva le nez de son magazine de moto et dévisagea Edward, stupéfait :

« Pardon ? »

« ABSOLUMENT ! Si tu n'étais pas une grosse feignasse intellectuellement limitée, tu viendrais au Lycée avec nous et AUCUN garçon n'oserait s'approcher de MA fille comme ils le font ! Je n'en peux plus ! C'est de la torture d'entendre ce qu'ils disent et surtout ce qu'ils pensent ! »

« PAPA ! »

S'exclama Nessie, en se mettant devant Jacob.

« Franchement tu es injuste ! Jacob parait au moins 30 ans ! Il ne pourra JAMAIS se faire passe pour un Lycéen et tu le sais ! »

Jasper intervint :

« Nessie…Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les gars ressentent envers toi…Moi-même j'ai du mal…Alors ton père qui en plus les entend… »

Edward craqua et hulula :

« C'est ABJECT ! Des trucs du genre : « ouaaah ! T'as vu son cul ! Faut que je me la tape celle-là ! Ou bien : Putain ce qu'elle est BONNE la petite rousse ! C'te paire de nichons ! Mmmmhhh ! » Déjà entendra ça à propos de mes sœurs c'est dur ! Sur ma mère c'est à la limite du tolérable, quand ça concerne ma femme ça me met en rage mais qu'ils pensent ça de ma fille, je ne peux pas le supporter ! »

Rosalie, les bras croisés, intervint :

« Vu le niveau intellectuel du clébard, c'est en moyenne section de maternelle qu'on va l'accepter, et encore ! »

Nessie fusilla sa tante du regard mais Jacob se leva :

« C'est bon Edward, j'ai comprit. Demain je règle le problème ! Maintenant tu vas te calmer et penser à autre chose ! Nessie, viens, on va faire un tour ! »

Bella passa pas mal de temps à tenter de calmer son mari et y parvint à grand peine.

Le lendemain matin, Nessie ne monta pas dans la Porsche jaune d'Alice qui la transportait habituellement avec sa mère et ses tantes, (son père et ses oncles venant avec le 4x4 d'Emmett).

Non.

Elle arriva au Lycée accrochée à la taille de Jacob Black sur une moto Honda VFR1200F dernier cri, d'un noir rutilant qu'ils avaient acquéri la veille.

Jacob se gara le plus près possible de l'entrée dans un grand crissement de pneus, et Nessie descendit avec élégance et souplesse.

Elle se débarrassa de son casque et Jacob mit à son tour pied à terre.

Il ôta son casque lui aussi et prit Nessie par la taille.

La Porche d'Alice et le 4x4 d'Emmett se garèrent à proximité et les Cullen réunis admirèrent en silence la suite des événements.

Jacob, immense et impressionnant, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt blanc, enlaça de très prêt sa petite amie qui lui arrivait tout juste à l'épaule et elle renversa la tête en arrière.

Ils s'embrassèrent TRES longuement, faisant monter la température de plusieurs degrés, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward descende de voiture et vienne tapoter l'épaule de sa fille :

« Allez, viens soeurette, on va être en retard en biologie ! »

Bella et Alice, pouffant de rire, les suivirent.

Jacob regarda Nessie pénétrer dans l'établissement puis fixa un par un tous les freluquets qui fantasmaient sur sa chérie, et qui le dévisageaient, jaloux et choqués.

Son air était des plus menaçants et les gars du Lycée ravalèrent leur salive, parfaitement conscient d'être en position de faiblesse totale.

Edward passa la meilleure journée de sa vie.

Les seules pensées qui lui parvenaient des gars sous le charme de sa fille concernaient Jacob Black et la terreur qu'il leur inspirait…

Ca valait le coup que le loup garou couche avec sa fille, finalement…

_**oooOOOooo**_

_**Bon, ben voilà ! Il y a un autre drabble, que je publierai demain ! Il s'appelle : « le jour ou Carlisle Cullen manqua tuer un humain »**_


	2. Carlisle

_**Bon, comme je ne suis pas (encore ?) internée, voici le deuxième drabble promit !**_

_**Le jour où Carlisle Cullen manqua tuer un humain …**_

Esmée attendait le retour de son mari, à la fois amusée et anxieuse.

Carlisle rentra, salua sa progéniture et grimpa à toute allure dans leur chambre.

Il enlaça sa femme avec passion et elle l'embrassa de manière particulièrement langoureuse.

Tandis qu'il la poussait vers le lit avec des intentions limpides, elle le maintint par les épaules :

« Mon amour…Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler…Trois fois rien, mais...Tout de même… »

Alerté, Carlisle fixa sa merveilleuse femme :

« Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ? »

« Comme tu t'en souviens sans aucun doute, j'avais RDV cet après-midi avec le Proviseur du Lycée… »

« M. Facinelli ? _**( Ndla : Oh oui, je sais : c'est facile…Mais en même temps je n'ai jamais prétendu aimer la complication !)**_ Oui, je m'en souviens bien entendu ! Il voulait parler d'Emmett ! »

« Effectivement. Hem…Sauf que vois-tu…Il n'avait strictement rien à me dire sur Emmett…Il m'a dit que c'est un bon élève, peut-être un peu agité (Carlisle leva les yeux au ciel) et il voulait être bien certain que nous étions au courant des liens amoureux qui l'unissent à Rosalie…Je l'ai évidemment rassuré à ce sujet… »

« Voilà un entretien qui a du être bref ! »

Esmée se tendit légèrement :

« Eh bien…Pas vraiment en réalité…Hem, après que nous ayons parlé d'Emmett durant exactement 1 minutes et 12 secondes, il m'a gardée en entretien une heure de plus…Il m'a parlé d'art floral. Si si…Je te jure… »

Carlisle se tendit et afficha un rictus figé :

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil mon amour…Je ne peux l'en blâmer, tu es si merveilleuse…Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la première fois, et ce ne sera pas la dernière…Autant le prendre avec de l'humour… »

Il reprit ses caresses amoureuses mais Esmée lui prit les poignets dans les mains :

« Une dernière chose mon chéri…Il veut me revoir demain après-midi pour parler d'Alice… »

Carlisle pinça les lèvres :

« Il est bien accroché… »

« On dirait…Mais il va comprendre…Je suis froide comme un glaçon avec lui ! »

Ils rirent ensemble et cette fois, Esmée ne fit rien pour interrompre les manoeuvres amoureuses de son mari.

Le lendemain soir, Esmée était morte de rire en racontant son entretien avec le Proviseur à son mari :

« Il m'a dit qu'Alice est une élève exceptionnelle mais qu'elle semble parfois un peu ailleurs. Il tenait aussi à me préciser qu'elle est accrochée à Jasper comme s'ils étaient ligotés ensemble. Ca a duré 57 secondes puis il m'a parlé durant une heure et quart de cinéma…Il veut me revoir demain afin qu'on fasse le point sur Rosalie… »

Carlisle ricana, mais jaune.

Le lendemain, Esmée lui raconta son entretien :

« m'a fait savoir que Rosalie est une élève géniale, mais qu'elle est une très belle jeune fille et qu'il serait sans doute préférable qu'elle porte des tenues moins courtes et moins décolletées. Au bout de 48 secondes, il s'est mit à me parler musique contemporaine…Pendant plus de ¾ d'heure… Et demain je dois y retourner pour qu'on discute de Jasper…»

La légendaire maîtrise de soi de Carlisle commençait à en prendre un coup…

Le soir suivant, Esmée lui fit son rapport quotidien :

« Le Proviseur est très heureux du niveau de Jasper, surtout en histoire, mais il s'inquiète un peu pour lui : il dit que Jasper semble être en souffrance, surtout si par hasard il est éloigné d'Alice plus de 30 secondes. Il doit vraiment se soucier de lui parce qu'il m'en a parlé durant 1 minutes 42 ! Ensuite, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi au lieu de rester derrière son bureau et il m'a parlé pendant plus de 2h00 de théâtre…Et devine…Je le revois demain pour parler de Nessie… »

Carlisle grogna :

« En voilà un qui ne lâche pas l'affaire facilement ! »

Le lendemain, Carlisle rentra le plus tôt possible de l'hôpital pour entendre sa femme lui raconter son entretien :

« Hem…Le Proviseur n'avait que des éloges à faire sur Nessie, même s'il la trouve légèrement plus immature que ses frères et sœurs. Et après m'en avoir parlé durant 29 secondes, il est passé à la littérature classique, dont il m'a entretenue durant 2h20…Et il m'a offert un CD de Mozart… Il veut me voir à nouveau lundi pour faire le point sur Bella… »

Carlisle soupira, furieusement agacé :

« Bon. Il ne reste plus que Bella et Edward et cette comédie prendra fin ! »

Esmée approuva chaleureusement.

Le lundi soir, Esmée riait nerveusement :

« D'après M. Facinelli, Bella est l'élève idéale, mais il la trouve légèrement trop maternelle avec Nessie…Au bout de 37 secondes, il s'est mit à me raconter son voyage au Népal, en me tenant par le poignet, ça a duré 1h58…Et demain…Il veut évidement parler d'Edward, et il m'a proposé ensuite d'aller au salon de thé sur Main street… »

Carlisle, les narines pincées, dit d'un ton sec :

« Ca suffit ! Je vais régler ça ! »

Le lendemain, M. Facinelli, dans son plus beau costume, ouvrit la porte non pas à Esmée mais à Carlisle.

Dérouté, il lui tendit la main en bredouillant.

Le Dr Cullen lui serra la main et M. Facinelli crut un instant qu'il allait lui broyer les phalanges.

Il fit asseoir le père de son élève, regrettant vivement la présence de Mme Cullen, mais en silence…

Le Dr Cullen prit la parole :

« Je crois savoir que vous souhaiter parler de mon fils Edward ? »

« En effet, euh...Un si charmant jeune homme, n'est ce pas ? Et un élève brillant, …J'ai noté, toutefois, que l'amitié fraternelle qu'il porte à sa sœur Nessie tourne parfois à la surprotection, n'est ce pas…Mais rien de bien grave, un de mes meilleurs éléments, oui, voilà… »

Balbutia le Proviseur, plus mal à l'aise.

Carlisle, au terme de 21 secondes que durèrent le rapport provisioral sur son fils aîné, se leva et prit congé :

« C'est tout ? »

« Eh bien…Euh…Oui… »

« Alors merci et au revoir. Je saurai tenir compte des vos si pertinentes remarques… »

« Au revoir…Merci de vous être déplacé et mes hommages à votre charmante épouse ! »

C'était là le mot de trop et Carlisle se tourna d'un bloc vers le Proviseur, ses instincts de prédateur ravivés, et son visage était effrayant…

« Justement…A ce sujet…Ma femme est merveilleuse…Je suis bien placé pour le savoir puisqu'elle est justement MA femme…Et elle ne viendra PAS boire le thé avec vous, ni aucune autre activité d'ailleurs. En cas de souci avec un de nos enfants, je vous prie de me contacter MOI et de ne plus importuner MA femme, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Plus mort que vif, le Proviseur haleta :

« Bien entendu…Parfaitement clair…Aucun souci…Au revoir… »

Carlisle quitta l'établissement scolaire, conscient qu'après l'attrait du sang qu'il avait presque entièrement vaincu, il devait encore travailler sur sa jalousie…

Il ne fut jamais appelé par le Proviseur, même quand Emmett et Jasper défoncèrent 3 portes des toilettes en chahutant, ni quand Rosalie et Alice furent surprises en train de se remaquiller au lieu d'assister au cours de sport, pas même quand Edward et Bella s'embrassèrent pendant toute la projection d'un documentaire sur la reproduction des chauves-souris durant un cours de biologie et il ne fut au courant de rien quand Nessie sécha deux jours de cours d'affilée pour partir avec un Indien impressionnant sur une moto à peine arrivée devant le Lycée…


End file.
